thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Welscond
The Kingdom of Welscond is a nation of rugged warriors and diverse peoples, bound together not by treaty or tradition, but by a distant common blood. Together, they adapt to a world shaping through political intrigue rather than honor and strength. Welscond is a frigid and hardened land like its people, who every summer, when the Frigid Strait thaws, must endure endless raids by the Uvar marauders. Despite their outward coldness, the people of Welscond are hearty, brave, and enjoy a good drink. History People and Culture Welscond found itself with a diverse array of cultures that developed from ancient tribes and settlers that would come to inhabit the land. The Welscen people are the largest population in the kingdom. Their ancestry dates back to a mix of Uvar and Ariton blood, when the Uvars began to first settle in Welscond during the Uvar Age. Dunnars are too a people that rose from the union of Uvar and Ariton. However, they where much more distant from the other kingdoms of man, leading them to become more traditionalists than the modernizing Welscen people. Only in recent decades have the Dunnar people been tamed from their wild selves and converted under the Triune from paganism. Dunnars mostly inhabit their own kingdom of Dunnarlen, although many do live in eastern Welscond. The Aritons are an ancient people who can be said to be the first inhabitants of the Aritons, living in what is now known as Welscond long before the Othrumnok Empire came to Oseros. Over time they became largely displaced and assimilated into greater populations that began to inhabit Welscen, although pure-blooded Aritons still proudly remain today. The largest concentrations of Aritons live in Curland, which is sometimes still called Aritonas. Government Military Lands The name Welscond comes from it's largest population, the Welscen culture of people. The land was originally known as Dunnarlend, by the first Uvar settlers who became the Dunnar people. The name Welscond would rise as difference ethnicites where born and the Welscen tribes took prominence. Dunnarlend is still used to refer to the lands of the modern Dunnars, while Welscond serves both as the name of the modern Welscen's land as well as the kingdom. The original inhabitants of these lands where the Aritons, and the land was known as Aritonas. However, they where largely assimilate by the Uvar settlers. Today, Aritons mostly inhabit the southern areas of Welscond, including Curland and the Northcrowns. Welscond is divided by it's lowlands and highlands. The highlands are considered as the high hills which lead into the mountains of the Northcrowns. The lowlands are the swampy, cold, and damp swamps as one approaches the sealine. However, in all parts of Welscond, it is precipitating all times of year. In the winter come snow storms, and in the summer come torrents of rain. Welscond is notable for it's giant fungal caps which dot the land, especially in the swampier regions. These caps are feature of all of northern Oseros in general, also prevalent in the Icepine Wildlands. Points of Interest Category:Nations